The Miracle of Life
by Shion Amamiya
Summary: Takao is special. He's both a girl and a boy. Only his boyfriend Shin-chan knows. What are the consequences if they do "it" and Takao doesn't remember? Will everything be okay? Will they stay together? MIDOTAKA, YAOI


**The Miracle of Life**

**CHAPTER 1**

Okay, just so you guys know: This is a Boy x Boy with Mpreg. Don't like don't read.

It's my first time writing a own story. I only own the plot. English is not my first language!

_(Does someone want to be my beta?)_

* * *

It's already been years since Takao found out. Found out that he was a male with female organs and no "thing" to speak of. Only his voice and his body shape were that of a male. His parents told him on his 10th birthday that he was different from other boys. That he was both, a girl and a boy. And that he was special. They always made sure to enroll him in schools with separated showers to avoid weird looks.

Since then Takao felt attracted to both girls and boys. At first it was weird but he got used to it and always kept himself cheery with thoughts like "My female side likes him. Not the male me."

But there was one boy he felt more than only attraction to, Midorima Shintaro, the genius shooter of Teiko. It started after his teams loss to Teiko that he started to admire the green haired male and fate seemed to like him, too. Both enrolled into the same High School, Shuutoku. Takao approched Midorima in a normal "guy" way and they quickly became friends. He also got to know how to read Midorima, despite the latter's tsundere personality.

In their second year in Shuutoku Takao fell in love and confessed. And Midorima accepted but not before taking a few days to think everything through. After that Takao became the "girl" in the relationship and he told Midorima his secret. Since then the two boys were almost inseparable. Though sometimes Midorima was still the usual tsundere. Luckily they were in the same class again and their classmates didn't mind their relationship.

Though some girls were disappointed that Takao was already taken. Because of this Midorima noticed how popular Takao was and that the raven haired could have chosen anyone as his partner and friend. But no, he chose him, Midorima Shintaro. It made him very happy. And he made sure to show Takao this happiness. Little kisses in the locker rooms, heated kiss sessions in lunch break, holding hands while shopping for shoes and much more. But they haven't done "it" yet and Midorima wasn't sure they were ready.

But then Midorima's birthday came and it just happened. Though it seemed like only Midorima remembered their little "accident". It slipped his mind that his boyfriend was a female inside.

* * *

Shuutoku's morning practice was just over and Takao was sitting outside the gym on the stairs. He wasn't feeling well. He had a urge to puke but was trying to hold it in. It was then that Midorima came outside. He had brought Takao a towel and mumbled something like "You should stay home if you're not feeling well, idiot." Takao only looked at him and stared. Midorima was startled. "Stop staring, idiot! I only said that 'cause you're affecting the team." Oh Shin-chan, the usual tsundere. But suddenly Takao's urge to puke became a little too prominent and he rushed to the next toilet. Midorima followed him slightly worried. Takao had reached the toilet and ran towards the sink. He literally met his entire breakfast again. Midorima just stood behind him and held Takao's hair back. Something was definitly wrong with Takao. After Takao finished his little "Meeting" they headed back to the gym to change into their uniforms. Lessons were starting.

* * *

After their third period Midorima headed over to Takao as it was lunch break. But the raven-haired looked extremly pale and seemed to be very tired. The usual cheerfulness and his smile were replaced by silence, yawns and a slightly pained expression. Midorima was seriously worried about his partner. He didn't let it show though and simply grabbed Takao and dragged him to the infirmary. The latter was complaining all the way but his protest fell on deaf ears.

After they reached the infirmary Takao was panting already and it had nothing to do with Midorima taking long steps. The usual Takao wouldn't even break a sweat when trying to catch up with his beloved "Shin-chan" even if the latter walked through the entire school campus. The infirmary was only a few rooms away from Takao and Midorima's classroom. Something was seriously wrong here and Midorima wanted to know why.

The nurse checked Takao through and advised that he'd go home for the day and make a appointment with a doctor. Takao wanted to protest, stating he was perfectly fine, but Midorima asked him with pleading eyes to just go home and that he'd take care of the coach and the captain. Takao couldn't protest anymore and went home.

* * *

School was over and Midorima headed over to the gym for practice. He spoke to the coach and the captain about Takao's absence and went straight to the locker room to change.

During practice Midorima couldn't concentrate and actually missed two of his shots! He who had 99,999% accurracy! Takao being ill and his boyfriend was a very bad combination for Shuutoku's ace and the rest of the team noticed it quickly. The captain even asked the coach to let Midorima go early. To everybody's surprise the coach allowed it. Midorima was immediatly allowed to change and to go and visit Takao. The entire team knew what happened in the morning and they were worried about their friend and PG.

* * *

Midorima walked towards the part of city where Takao lived. It was already late evening. After arriving he noticed there was a festival and there was a pale Takao getting dragged along by his parents with a pained expression in his face. Taking a few big steps he was beside the Takao family and raised his voice slightly to be heard over the festival noises: "Uhm, excuse me, but what are you doing?" The parents turned around with frightened faces. They hadn't noticed Midorima at all, but their son had. He looked relieved and smiled weakly. "Hey Shin-chan. What are ya doin' here?" - "I was worried, idiot." - "Oh, sorry for the trou-" Takao couldn't finish his sentence. He collapsed. If it wouldn't be for Midorima, he would've hit the ground. His parents just stood there, frozen. Still holding Takao, Midorima asked: "Would you mind calling an ambulence?" The parents jumped up. Takao's father grabbed his mobile and quickly dialed the necessary numbers.

* * *

The ambulance came and Takao was put into the car. His mother tagged along. Midorima and Takao's father took the family car. After arriving at the hospital they were shown a room and found the mother-son duo in it. One asleep on the bed. The other with a worried look beside it. "How is he?" Mrs. Takao shook her head. "I don't know. The doctor should be here any minute. They say there's nothing wrong. Just need to confirm something." Both males nodded and looked over to the raven-haired one on the bed. Takao looked a little bit better and somewhat peaceful sleeping like that.

A long time passed and no one said anything. They just waited for the results of the check-up on Takao. Then a middle-aged man came in and introduced himself as Doctor Hisagi. "Takao-kun is alright. Something like this can easily happen in the first trimester of pregnancy." Everybody except the doctor looked completely shocked. "Pre-pre-pregnancy?" Midorima only managed to stutter this much. The doctor nodded. "Judging from the size of the foetus, I'd say he's six weeks along. Am I right, assuming the pregnancy is unexpected?" Nods was all the doctor received. They were still too shocked to speak. Then they heard stirring noises. "Mom, dad, Shin-chan? What happened? Why do you look all so shocked?" He received no answers so he looked at his surroundings. And noticed Dr. Hisagi. "Huh? Hospital? Why am I here?" This time someone answered, Dr. Hisagi. "Takao-kun, I'm Dr. Hisagi. You collapsed during the festival. You're here because of that and something else. I'll leave it to your family to explain. But now please excuse me, I need to look at my other patients." He looked exspecting at the others, bowed and left the room. Midorima and Takao's parents seemed to have recovered. "Uhm, Takao, there's something you should know-" Midorima didn't get to finish his sentence, Mrs. Takao interrupted: "Kazu-kun, you're pregnant. I'm finally getting a grandchild!" All males looked at her as if she'd just lost her mind.

Terror was the next thing Takao felt. He, just 17 years old, and pregnant? Who was the father? Shin-chan seemed the only one close enough to be the father. "Eh, Shin-chan?" Midorima looked at him. "Did we... Did we do something ... uhm ... intimidate?" Midorima blushed and looked away. "Ye-ye-yes. M-m-my b-birthday, re-remember?" He was stuttering. Takao looked shocked at first, but recovered fast. He only remembered partying with the team and then dragging his boyfriend to his home to celebrate with some alcohol. " Uhm, Shin-chan? I kinda don't remember... I only know we drank some alcohol..." He glanced at his parents who had just watched the two boys conversing. They looked relaxed. They didn't seem to mind him drinking alcohol. "You... We both probably got drunk and did "it"... I only remember the last part with me pulling my-my...uhm..."that" out of you..." Takao nodded. He was still shocked but relieved it wasn't some stranger's child.

His parents didn't seem to mind as they were getting a grandchild. The problem was Midorima's parents. They were very traditional and probably wanted a daughter-in-law instead of a son-in-law. Both were doctors, too. Takao hoped he could stay with his boyfriend. He really wanted to keep this child. It felt right and he just couldn't kill that tiny life inside of him. He just couldn't. He spoke up again. "Uhm, Mom? Dad?" His parents looked him into his eyes. "Are you okay with me and Shin-chan becoming parents?" Takao's dad answered: "We're shocked. Okay, well, I'm shocked." Takao giggled at that remembering what his mother said earlier. "But still, I'll support you the whole way if you want to keep it. The choice is yours, Kazunari." Takao nodded. "I want keep it. What about you, Shin-chan?" He looked at Midorima with fear in his eyes. He hoped Midorima would stay by his side. He didn't want to be alone. But he would if necessary. Midorima nodded. "I will be this child's father." He said confidently. Takao felt relief coursing through his body. His Shin-chan would stay.

"What about your parents?" - "We'll have to tell them, Kazunari." Both teenagers nodded at this statement. "How about we turn Kazu-kun into a Kazu-chan?" Everyone looked at Mrs. Takao. "Don't look like that. I mean, Kazu-kun is more than 40% female. We registered him male because of his looks. The doctor recommended it. We could reregister him as a girl. Even if only temporary. I know you love basketball and don't want to drop it." The remaining people in the room nodded in response. Midorima thought about it. His parents wanted a daughter-in-law and Takao was a female, even if not completely. "Okay then. When are you out, Takao?" Midorima asked. "You should call him by his name, Shintaro-kun." Takao's mom said. Midorima blushed. "Uhm ... ehm ..." - "Haha, Shin-chan, you're completely red." - "Oh, s-s-stop it!"- "Okay, then let's go to Shintaro-kun's house and tell them. If they want a girl Kazu-kun will become Kazu-chan!" - "But first, you will lay down and sleep, Kazunari. We're going TOMORROW." Mr. Takao spoke in a manner that allowed no protesting. So Takao laid down and the others proceeded to leave. But not before Takao had snatched a kiss from his "Shin-chan", leaving the latter with a flushed face while going out of the room.

* * *

Takao's parents were doing all the formalities to get their son out while Takao was dressing himself. Midorima was with him. "Nee, Shin-chan?" Asked one looked at him. "Are you happy? About this child, I mean…" Midorima's expression was his famous "Are you stupid?" one. He pulled Takao by the wrist and hugged the shorter one tightly while gently stroking Takao's abdomen area. "Idiot! Do you really need to ask? Of course, I'm happy." Takao smiled at these words.

His Shin-chan was really the best boyfriend a guy could have. Wait! A guy? Takao reminded himself that he probably had to become a girl for the next year (or years). He looked at Midorima. "Uhm… Shin-chan? Do I really have to become a girl? I don't wanna drop Basketball, ya know?" Midorima nodded only. He knew it was a huge sacrifice not to play Basketball for even only a little less than a year. But he felt strangly connected with the tiny life inside of Takao and he didn't want to kill it. "Takao-" He shook his head. "No, Kazu…. I-I'll talk to mother and father about this. Maybe you can just dress like a girl and-" – "No, Shin-chan. It's not that easy. Same Sex couples are not allowed to marry here. That's probably what my mom was thinking. Besides I don't mind being a girl temporarily. But-but-but I fear your parents will not allow me to play Basketball anymore…" Takao started sobbing. Midorima could do nothing but hug his partner and lend him his shoulder.

After a while Takao's parents came in. By that time Takao had already calmed down. They quickly went to the family car and drove to Midorima's house. The Midorima family were a family full of doctors or lawyers. Their power was only second to the Akashi family. Midorima being the main heir to the business was not a easy thing but his parents allowed him to do what he wants as long it doesn't harm the family's reputation. Now what had happened would most likely harm the reputation so Midorima could only hope for the best.

Midorima's parents were at home at their son's request and the two younger sisters, that Midorima had, were at their neighbour's. Only the parents were at home if you didn't count the cook, the butler and the maids.

"Mother, father, I'm home!" - "Welcome home, sweety." - "Welcome home, Shintaro." Midorima led the Takao family to the living room where his parents were. After arriving the bowed, said their greetings and sat down. "So this is Takao-kun. He sure looks pretty. Or should I say she?" - "No, no, no, no! There's no need to…" Then Takao noticed that everyone was staring at him. He quickly looked down. "Takao-kun doesn't seem to like the idea of being a "she", does he? " Midorima's father chuckled. "But on the other hand we would like the child to be born into a family and not to two youngsters. Now how do we do this?" - "Uhm … How about a temporary change only? We could tell the school that he participated in a non-school-related school exchange for a year. After that we could look after the child until the both of them graduate. Kazu-kun would be home-schooled by me in the period of time where he can't go to school. And also the marriage would be possible then…" Takao's mom looked at the Midorimas. They looked at each other.

Both nodded. "Okay. Let's do it like that. We'll go to the registration office tomorrow." Midorima seemed surprised. Takao noticed and asked: "Shin-chan, what's up?" Midorima answered: "Well, I thought, they would oppose it or want you to change to be girl forever…" – "Well, Shintaro, let's just say I don't particularly care about your gender preference, but I wanted to have a grandchild at least. So since it happened already, why should I be against it?" Midorima looked at his mother, who smiled reassuringly at him. After that they just talked and half the way Takao nodded away on Midorma's shoulder. Midorima's mother looked at the clock and frowned. "Why don't you all stay here? It's pretty late now." She offered, after looking at Takao who was soundly asleep on her son's lap. Mr. and Mrs. Takao were hesitant but after some conviencing on Mrs. Midorima's side they decided to stay. Midorima took Takao to his room and put him on the futon. The adults were still in the living room chattering. Midorima laid beside his boyfriend and gently stroked Takao's abdomen like he did in the hospital. After a while he fell asleep, too.

* * *

That's chappie 1! Hope you liked it ^_^!

PM me or review! I'd appreciate it!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission!

*Shion*


End file.
